I, Sakura
by sasukedude
Summary: A Compilation of SasuXSaku fics dedicated to my dear friend Shannychan. I hope you find them appealing.
1. Sasukekun

I am in no way affiliated with the Naruto Manga and anime series and therefore have no right or permission to assess the characters in any way. This excerpt is strictly fanmade and should be treated as such.

This Submission is undoubtably dedictaed to SakuXSasu fanfics meaning I will only post the best SasuXSaku fics I have but I am really relying on reveiws because if I don't recieve reviews I won't be able to tell if I need development in any areas. Please leave constructive reviews, even if you hateit tell me why so I can better improve. Well enjoy!

* * *

Naruto

I, Sakura

written by-Haruno Sakura

Original Characters-Masashi Kishimoto

Intro

He never gazes nor does he stare, I feel like I'm a fool; he passes as if no one's there and yet he looks so cool. His eyes bear so much false intent as though it were an act, albeit he's sour I'll admit two opposites attract. " Sasuke-kun!" I'd shout so brazen hoping he'd reply, but no, he walks, his eyes still blazin', sometimes I wish to die. " I'd suffer death, pre-death, and pain so much for the retention, I'd even say "I love you" plain, all for his attention. It could be my breasts are smaller than they ought to be, Somber though the rest is what my mother taught to me. There must be some way I can call to him that I'm alive, perhaps if I were more like him he'd find me more sublime. I'm stuck in between love and truth, the truth I can't endure, what I call love he calls a game, his thoughts though I'm not sure.

-------------------------------------

"Sasuke-kun! Oh Sasuke-kun!" She shouted through and through. " Look at mny clothes I dressed up just for you!" He huffed and turned, his eyes aware of nothing she had on, she beamed and clutched onto his arm thinking she had won. "Sasuke-kun why don't you come with me and I will show, a room for just the two of us and no one else will know. Briliant with many golden articles of play, then you and i will spend the night talking until day." Sasuke winced an pushed her arm which slid right off his shoulder, she slightly frowned, his grimmace showing he had gotten colder. Off he went on strolling as she stood in all her shame, though Sasuke seemed a bit misleading she knew she was to blame.

Sakura then felt a tipping centered on her back, behind her stood the oh so dripping Ino with her pack. " You left this in the classroom Sakura please try to be more cautious, I saw what you did to Sasuke-kun, sometimes you make me nauseous." "Shut up Ino!" She'd reply, her hair still clipped in place. ." You always come on time to rub the failure in my face!" "I'm sorry" Sarcastically stated Ino, granted with a sneer " The thought of you and Sasuke-kun centers me with fear I'll have my Sasuke even if it meant going through you, To stop me from having Sasuke there's nothing you can do!"

"Forget it Ino!" She replied as she walked away, "Sasuke's with me and that's that, we're through, it's done, good day!" Ino's eyes were densed and fulled with murderous intent, as Sakura left she swore in blood she's have her repayment.

Later in the midst of the dawning, red hot sun, Sakura met up Sasuke to prove that she had won. "What is it now" he growled so mean, his sharingan aware. "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun" she said, " I didn't mean to scare". He then extended both his arms and rose them high above, letting out a great big sigh did Sakura see her love. She knew he had an exhausting day and aimed to make her mark, with this small spark of motivation she dragged him to the park.

While walking Sasuke noticed too a sexy Phillipino;of course they both were unaware of the presence that was Ino. Ino wore a miniskirt with a jacket that said hottie, And of course sasuke(like all men) would take notice of her body. Sakura twicthed, she winced and pulled her "Shannaro" affective. It was then she thought to herself, "Time to hire a detective".

It was only Sunday morning, the detectives were all gone, there was only one man in town who'd say "The hunt is on". I'm talking of course a lazy man who's basically a lout, thick as he maybe sometimes he's the best one in and out.

She walked in "Shikamaru-san" but no one answereed back, the place was dark a pretty vacant, a person, that it lacked.

The darkness got too creepy for Sakura to stand and just before she turned around on a desk there stood a man. He wore a dark-blue trench coat, a hat atop his noggin. " Don't you have manners Sakura? Can't you see I'm bloggin'?" "I'm sorry Shikamaru-san you really creeped me out but I came to ask a favor so hear me as I shout."

He nodded as she spoke to him, his face became aware. "Souka, it' Sasuke you want then, no problem I'll be there." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek then twirled around in glee, "of course you know I don't come cheap, there's a $50 dollar fee."

She then paused, turned and her eyebrows narrowed, her anger she would show, as her fist met Shika's face she shouted, **"SHANNARO!!** You will get no fee from me."

"Ok-ok the case if free!"

Later on in Konoha park, Shikamaru snooped, he hid there in the quiet bushes waiting for the coupe. "I should have stayed a ninja, man this business is a bother." Just then came Ino strolling up the sidewalk with her father.

" Dad I'm not a little girl, I don't need supervsision. Why don't you just go on back home and watch some television"

"No good" said Ino's father, his face slumped as he spoke, "I'm sick of watching Eddie Murphy make an old fart joke".

Ino's father, bored and tired made his way back home, just then came rushing from the trees Sasuke all alone. He hugged Ino she hugged him then they both shared a kiss, Suddenly Sakura jumped and suckered Punched her face like This"

"I Told you way too many times," She stated with a hiss, "He's mine I tell you **MINE MINE MINE! MY LIPS SASUKE WILL KISS!!!"**

"Sakura" Sasuke uttered, "What're you doing here?" "I paid Shika"

"No you didn't"

" To spy on you my dear. You mind telling me why Ino kissed you on the lips?" Knowing what would follow that Sasuke would grab her hips. " If it will make you happy and perhaps get you off my nuts, maybe once, just this once, my lips I'll let you touch.

Sakura gleamed with inner joy, her conscious gone insane. It was then that she kissed Sasuke, kissed him done and plain. As The stretcher came to collect Ino and her teeth, Shikamaru went back home to his Gay lover Keith.

I'm not sure if Sakura was happy in the End, to gain a beau and so you know she had to lose a friend. But that's okay, who cares, she's got her full heath,beauty, and, despite what she just did to do it, _Sakura got her man._

_

* * *

_

Sasuke-kun

By-Haruno Sakura

Original Characters- Masashi Kishimoto

The patters of the clouds in the pale-blue sky often made her sob. When the sun touches the sea, her pride is tarnished. She felt as though her soul is hacked to peices, torn in its prime leaving small bits of a tattered heart. Reaching for the sun, she desperately paced towards him, the further she reach the further she got. "Why can't I touch the stars?" she thought. "Why can't I hold them in my arms, embracing thier essence, caressing thier celestial forms." Her life another jigsaw puzzle, falling apart as she drifts away.

School's just another challenge. So much more challenging than life itself though thoughts may vary, she finds herself closed out from reality. A wall that blocks her path, that wall enscrbied in blood it bears a mark-----"Sanctify". What is sanctify? Why must she sanctify from truth and beyond. Because reality has limits, dreamers can fancy life to thier heart's content. Is that what he's thinking, she wish she knew. Everyday she draws closer to that star only to fall back to earth. To her, the wall called "sanctify" is a gift, a savior meant to keep her from falling. To keep her soul in place and let her live in the midst of her imagination instead of the nothing of existance.

" Okay everyone time is up. Remember those Attending the prom this Friday to dress formal in Black and White. Females may wear bright colors, males must dress in the Traditional Black and white attire."

She stared across the room. He stared back. He wore no smile though she could tell he was happy. Only two seconds away from his warm embrace. Sakura fancied the feeling of taking him into her arms and him doing the same. Anxiously she awaited until the final Bell rang. The classroom was in an uproar, folks leaving by the bunches. He stayed behind, couched at the base of the doorway watching as she approached, a lonely Schoolgirl hugging her books and smiling eagerly at her wouldbe mate as he took her hand. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. she leaned her head towards his chest, snug in his bosom she closed her eyes allowing his wisdom to serve as her guide for she trusted him just that much.

Sitting underneath the oak tree, it's shade providing a cool sensation and a mood for love they engaged in a long sweet kiss. Her hand touched his cheek, glossy red they would glow and his hair that lit up s though it were god-like swayed gently in the wind.

In the middle of love manifested he would turn his head away. His face now bearing the sight of regret and resentment. " Is something wrong Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed, his face turned pale and his eyes dark. The luminating deity she admired has no vanished in only a matter of seconds. It was as If he resented life and all other aspects of life. She felt like sobbing much. Sakura tried humbly to touch his face though he rejected her, jerking my hand back and away from his forehead. "Please...say something Sasuke-kun!" She shouted. he shared no response.

" Is it my hair? My clothes? I'll change the way I walk if it means getting you to open up to me. Why won't you----?"

" It's not you Sakura-----"

He left her with these words. Watching as her true love walked out of her life she held back her tears though hard it seemed. Her heart began pounding, giving off a throbbing beat of a drum. In contempt she tilted her head. her eyes became glossy and in an instant one small round tear descended as she sobbed.

She then felt a sudden sensation upon her shoulder. To her surprise she finds Ino whom she had considered a Best friend. Ino and Sakura had quite a history going back to thier childhood Elementary school days. Sakura was the shy but humble new girl, bleak and Timid as she was fitting in was not one of her strong suits. She was a complete and utter outcast. One person trapped in a new world with no one to console her, no one to take her hand and say "it's alright". Sakura felt out of place and to her rescuse came Ino. The popular, charismatic, tough gilr with everything to prove. Ino spoke her mind and presented her opinions with reasonable fact. She was often cutting up and getting into trouble as children do in thie prime but not once did she ever feel out of place. The dawn of a new friendship begot an eternal partnership. Though Ino ans Sakura were two complete opposites there was one thing that related the two. Sasuke.

Notoriously the most mysterious, Illustrious and not to mention cutest boy know throught the school. Boys envied him, women coveted him. Sasuke was to be known as the living, walking, breathing example of perfect and yet he was so dark. The two girls destined to be best friends would later become entranced at the sight of what they considered omnious and compete for his attention. What began as competition slowly changed into devotion and devotion morphed into rivalry. The grils found themselves fitted against each other over a boy, slowly tearing thier friendship apart. Realizing this Ino and Sakura swore they would never allow another man to harness the meaning of thier friendship and turn it into true petty rivaly. A Pact that would sooner or later be forgotten.

Though distant they may have seemed Ino was always there to console Sakura. They watched the clouds slowly run away with th breeze, Sakura with her head firmly in Ino's lap, Ino's bright blue eyes reflecting in the ambiance of the cool summer's breeze.

" He's not distancing himself from you Sakura, he just needs to find his place in this world, the least you can do is let go of him." Stated Ino.

"I know, I can't hold onto him forever" Sakura replied, "But I'm afraid that if I let go of him-----I'm lose him forever."

Ino then gentley stroked Sakura's silky pink hair, the wind carried it along it's path the sweet caress of Ino's hand enlighted Sakura.

"I know it's hard. It's not the same as losing him. Men are like balloons, full of hot air and always going where the wind takes them." Sakura's eyes widen as she listens.

"But-----What I realized is-----unless that man can sprout wings and fly he'll never see past the horizon. Let him sprout wings Sakura-----if you love him, let him fly."

Sakura froze in deep though, pondering Ino's words she took Ino by the hand and placed it on her cheeks. Ino felt her warm embrace as they both shared a simple smile.

" Ino----You're the best friend a girl could ever ask for."

The evening sun met with the sea as they both shared that special twilight giving moment.

The night of the Prom Sakura Dressed in her finest dress. Her hair was specially glossed, gleaming brilliantly as the moon casted it's form upon her. Her lips were colored, glittered too in assorted colors that seemed to show off her potential beauty. Her gown was lace, a bright pink conundrum to match her hair and eyes, toppoed with a transparent cotton robe and clean, white pumps to match both her feet. She was highly presentable though Sasuke seemed too late for her liking. The other boys couldn't help but take notice as she stood there like an angel, a heavenly form of beauty casting an image of grace and elegancy.

"Sakura-chan!" from behind came a voice. Sakura's lights suddenly swicted to on as she was sure it was Sasuke but to her Dismay she found the voice to be none other than the class clown Naruto. Sakura growled. Her hopes were raised only to be brough down once again.

" Naruto please make it quick." She pleaded.

" Okay Sakura-chan. I was just wondering, since I don't have a date and clearly your date stood you up, do you want to go inside and-----"

Naruto was suddenly cut off. Sakura's rage had ignited and he knew what would come of it so he silenced himself before he experienced great tragedy.

" Abslutely not! I thought you knew that Sasuke was taking me and he'll be here any minute!"

Sakura then folded her arms and stuck her nose in the air as Naruto stood there dazzled ready to respond.

" Sakura, Sasuke made it here ten minutes ago in fact-----he's telling everyone he's with Ino."

Sakura froze once again. Her heart throbbed and pulsed. She grabbed it tightly and held onto the branch of the large oak tree.

"Sakura- Cha---"

Before He could finish his sentence Naruto found himself flying into the streets by Sakura's infamous "Shannaro" Sucker punch. Stoping into the Gym Sakura went with a maliciouss grimmace calling out Sasuke. Her eyes wondered aimlessly as she spotted her prey-------then froze with shock.

Upon her surprise she found Sasuke and Ino sharing the kiss she had hoped to be hers by the end of the night. It was then Sasuke caught wind of Sakura's expression. He watched from the distance as she resented all forms of himself and revoked her Friendship with Ino who grinned cunningly as though this awkward moment was planned.

With Great sorrow Sakura covered her face, undid her hairclip and ran home as fast as she could leaving nothing behind but a facading teardrop.

**Part 1/3**


	2. I, Sakura

Naruto

i, Sakura

written by-Haruno Sakura

Original Characters-Masashi Kishimoto

Intro

He never gazes nor does he stare, I feel like I'm a fool; he passes as if no one's there and yet he looks so cool. His eyes bear so much false intent as though it were an act, albeit he's sour I'll admit two opposites attract. " Sasuke-kun!" I'd shout so brazen hoping he'd reply, but no, he walks, his eyes still blazin', sometimes I wish to die. " I'd suffer death, pre-death, and pain so much for the retention, I'd even say "I love you" plain, all for his attention. It could be my breasts are smaller than they ought to be, Somber though the rest is what my mother taught to me. There must be some way I can call to him that I'm alive, perhaps if I were more like him he'd find me more sublime. I'm stuck in between love and truth, the truth I can't endure, what I call love he calls a game, his thoughts though I'm not sure.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke-kun! Oh Sasuke-kun!" She shouted through and through. " Look at mny clothes I dressed up just for you!" He huffed and turned, his eyes aware of nothing she had on, she beamed and clutched onto his arm thinking she had won. "Sasuke-kun why don't you come with me and I will show, a room for just the two of us and no one else will know. Briliant with many golden articles of play, then you and i will spend the night talking until day." Sasuke winced an pushed her arm which slid right off his shoulder, she slightly frowned, his grimmace showing he had gotten colder. Off he went on strolling as she stood in all her shame, though Sasuke seemed a bit misleading she knew she was to blame.

Sakura then felt a tipping centered on her back, behind her stood the oh so dripping Ino with her pack. " You left this in the classroom Sakura please try to be more cautious, I saw what you did to Sasuke-kun, sometimes you make me nauseous." "Shut up Ino!" She'd reply, her hair still clipped in place. ." You always come on time to rub the failure in my face!" "I'm sorry" Sarcastically stated Ino, granted with a sneer " The thought of you and Sasuke-kun centers me with fear I'll have my Sasuke even if it meant going through you, To stop me from having Sasuke there's nothing you can do!"

"Forget it Ino!" She replied as she walked away, "Sasuke's with me and that's that, we're through, it's done, good day!" Ino's eyes were densed and fulled with murderous intent, as Sakura left she swore in blood she's have her repayment.

Later in the midst of the dawning, red hot sun, Sakura met up Sasuke to prove that she had won. "What is it now" he growled so mean, his sharingan aware. "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun" she said, " I didn't mean to scare". He then extended both his arms and rose them high above, letting out a great big sigh did Sakura see her love. She knew he had an exhausting day and aimed to make her mark, with this small spark of motivation she dragged him to the park.

While walking Sasuke noticed too a sexy Phillipino;of course they both were unaware of the presence that was Ino. Ino wore a miniskirt with a jacket that said hottie, And of course sasuke(like all men) would take notice of her body. Sakura twicthed, she winced and pulled her "Shannaro" affective. It was then she thought to herself, "Time to hire a detective".

It was only Sunday morning, the detectives were all gone, there was only one man in town who'd say "The hunt is on". I'm talking of course a lazy man who's basically a lout, thick as he maybe sometimes he's the best one in and out.

She walked in "Shikamaru-san" but no one answereed back, the place was dark a pretty vacant, a person that it lacked.

The darkness got too creepy for Sakura to stand and just before she turned around on a desk there stood a man. He wore a dark-blue trench coat, a hat atop his noggin. " Don't you have manners Sakura? Can't you see i'm bloggin?" "I'm sorry Shikamaru-san you really creeped me out but I came to ask a favor so hear me as I shout."

He nodded as she spoke to him, his face became aware. "Souka, it' Sasuke you want then, no problem I'll be there." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek then twirled around in glee, "of course you know I don't come cheap, there's a $50 dollar fee."

She then paused, turned and her eyebrows narrowed, her anger she would show, as her fist met Shika's face she shouted, "SHANNARO!! You will get no fee from me."

"Ok-ok the case if free!"

Later on in Konoha park, Shikamaru snooped, he hid there in the quiet bushes waiting for the coupe. "I should have stayed a ninja, man this business is a bother." Just then came Ino strolling up the sidewalk with her father.

" Dad I'm not a little girl, I don't need supervsision. Why don't you just go on back home and watch some television"

"No good" said Ino's father, his face lumped as he spoke, "I'm sick of watching Eddie Murphy make a old fart joke".

Ino's father, bored and tired made his way back home, just then came rushing from the trees Sasuke all alone. He hugged Ino she hugged him then they both shared a kiss, Suddenly Sakura jumped and suckered Punched her face like This"

"I Told you way too many times," She stated with a hiss, "He's mine I tell you MINE MINE MINE! MY LIPS SASUKE WILL KISS!!!"

"Sakura" Sasuke uttered, "What're you doing here?" "I paid Shika"

"No you didn't"

" To spy on you my dear. You mind telling me why Ino kissed you on the lips?" Knowing what would follow that Sasuke would grab her hips. " If it will make you happy and perhaps get you off my nuts, maybe once, just this once, my lips I'll let you touch.

Sakura gleamed with inner joy, her conscious gone insane. It was then that she kissed Sasuke, kissed him done and plain. As The stretcher came to collect Ino and her teeth, Shikamaru went back home to his Gay lover Keith.

I'm not sure if Sakura was happy in the End, to gain a beau and so you know she had to lose a friend. But that's okay, who cares, she's got her full heath and, despite what she just did to do it, Sakura got her man.


End file.
